MAŚĆ CEBULOWA - Zapytaj Beczkę 124
Prowadzi Krzysztof Gonciarz, co ma ryj jak kredens. Jednogłośna Opinia Internauci przeszłości z odległego 2015 roku zobaczyli poprzedni odcinek i wyrazili jednogłośną opinię: "Cały ten program to jedno wielkie funny moments!" - Kali Black Pytania *Krzysiu mam problem ostatnio na imprezie kolega powiedział do mojej koleżanki : "Ładnie wyglądasz lepiej niż jak miałaś koka" i ja wtedy beka a on potem do mnie "ziomek dlaczego się śmiejesz? " a ja na to : "wiesz co po angielsku znaczy kok(cock)?" no i beka. Krzysiu to znaczy że jestem bardzo spaczony przez internet ?﻿ - Dudek Talerz *Odkryłem jak zniszczyć Krzysia: Cześć, KRZYSIEK.﻿ - Paweł Mulak *kliknąłem order cebulactwa i nic nie dostałem, gdzie mój order?﻿ - Sylwekvp *Krzysiu, wybaczysz mi, że Cię nie subskrybuję jeżeli kupiłem Twoją książkę? :)﻿ - FuriousChannel *Wyobrazam sobie Krzysia, ktory z pelna powaga probuje wymyslic cos w stylu "Producencipaszy"﻿ - Nowe_konto_bo_chyba_mam SHADOWBANA_u_Gonciarza. *Dziś próbowałem szerzyć beczkomanie w klasie, ale jeden PRZYJACIEL powiedział mi że jesteś KOMPLETNIE NIE ŚMIESZNY. Co mam z nim zrobić z tą lewacką kurwą?﻿ - DeJotA Cosplay *Przysłowia Beczki: Lepszy Wróbel w garści Niż ptak w pochwie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - CeZaRv11 *Krzysiu czemu masz taka dziurę miedzy jedynkami ? :D﻿ - Michal A *Moja dziewczyna powiedziała: "Śmieszy mnie ten koleś" Szacun!﻿ - krucafuks123 *Krzysiu, nawet jeśli nie rozumiem o czym mówisz to i tak Cię oglądam. Uzależniasz. - Klaudia Gnatkiewicz *krzysiu! Co uważasz o gameingowych sprzetach i tych dzieciach co myślą że jak rodzice im kupią sprzęt np. Razera to myślą ze będą najlepiej grać. ja osobiście uwazam ze sprzet gameingowy bardzo pomaga bo jest wygodny, ale te dzieci to taka troche przesada. a ty co sądzisz ? - Jang130 *Krzysztofie wytłumacz mi po co ludzie sie tną? - Ignacy Lipka *Łyżeczki porzeczki miseczki pieseczki żuleczki koteczki książeczki dupeczki skarbeczki zwierzęta dziewczęta kocięta oczęta yeah﻿ - Doxon cripin *Krzysiu, postawisz mi picie? :D﻿ - TenshiZG *KUPIĆ CI PICIE ? - Van Buttin *Fraszki beczki: Palce twoje mkną po moim kręgosłupie Niczym sodomita do świńskiego chlewu Zaraz wylądują w dupie Patrząc na Krzysia Dokonam samozasiewu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - Rysiu - kun *Fraszki beczki: Chciałem dziś napisać fraszkę,lecz złapałem ostrą sraczkę.﻿ - Deviz Deviz *Fraszka Kung fu, wódka rozmowa będzie krótka - Kamil Malinowski *Beczki Coś się kończy, Coś się zaczyna, Chłopak, dziewczyna - normalna rodzina! Hue hue hue hue hue hue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - Błażej Rode *Fraszki beczki: Nowy rok, czas na zmiane, okulary nie wiedziały, dalej ujebane - Fujy 3 *Fraszki Beczki: Na górze róże, na dole league of legend, Krzysiu nie ma dziewczyny, bo ma ryj jak kredens.﻿ - MrOzIaK *Fraszki beczki: Krzysiu już trzyma gumowego kurczaka Producenci paszy sponsorują Gonckaka. Gimbus idzie dziś do spowiedzi. Kupić ci picie ? Pyta dwóch cieci.﻿ - 3004krzychu speedcubing&vlog *To uczucie kiedy polecane filmy to same Q&A.﻿ - _Januszato_ *Krzysiu, założyłem się z żoną o to czyj komentarz będzie w odcinku, więc jak to czytasz to będzie mi musiała wyprasować koszule i takie tam. Jak to właśnie Gonciarz czyta to szykuj się Magdaleno na ciężką pracę IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. - zekossss *Około 8 minuty twojego filmiku zdałam sobie sprawę, jak bardzo cię lubię i jak się cieszę, że mam cię w subskrypcjach na YT.﻿ - fanatys Fraszki Beczki *Palce twoje mkną po moim kręgosłupie Niczym sodomita do świńskiego chlewu Zaraz wylądują w dupie Patrząc na Krzysia Dokonam samozasiewu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - Rysiu - kun *Chciałem dziś napisać fraszkę,lecz złapałem ostrą sraczkę.﻿ - Deviz Deviz *Kung fu, wódka rozmowa będzie krótka - Kamil Malinowski *Coś się kończy, Coś się zaczyna, Chłopak, dziewczyna - normalna rodzina! Hue hue hue hue hue hue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - Błażej Rode *Nowy rok, czas na zmiane, okulary nie wiedziały, dalej ujebane - Fujy 3 *Na górze róże, na dole league of legend, Krzysiu nie ma dziewczyny, bo ma ryj jak kredens.﻿ - MrOzIaK *Gimbus idzie dziś do spowiedzi. Kupić ci picie ? Pyta dwóch cieci.﻿ - 3004krzychu speedcubing&vlog Podkład muzyczny *Bryan Quinn, Carlos Herrera - Frontlines (przy logo programu) *Otis McDonald - Fingers *Budka Suflera - Takie Tango ("Zatańczysz?") *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Otis McDonald - Behind Closed Doors *John Deley - Bumper Tag *Silent Partner - Game Show *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' *Silent Partner - Chances *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) *John Deley - In the Quarter *Green Orbs - Mr. Turtle (Występ Gonchaka) *Grupa Filmowa Darwin - Orki z Majorki Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku Krzysztof prezentuje nową postać - Pana Pieska. *W tym odcinku Gonchak98 pokazuje, co dostał od rodziców na Święta. Wyjawia, że w filmach pomagają mu: Martynka, Maczumpa oraz Krzysztofinio. *Krzysztof nawiązał pod koniec odcinka do filmu, w którym Zbigniew Stonoga wyzywał polskich wyborców. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem